


three's company

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Characters, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent William Miles, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Short Chapters, Triplets, VERY not canon compliant, because why not challenge ourselves?, dildo, exactly 500 words per chapter, references to the games and audiobook, this is my AU I'll fuck the timeline if I so please, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Bill/Lena/Gavin AU (AU of an AU?) where Desmond, Daniel, and Lucy are their triplets. Tiny tidbits of their lives as they love each other and raise the kids.canon timeline? what canon timeline lol, canon timeline is just a myth
Relationships: Gavin Banks/William Miles/Desmond Miles' Mother
Kudos: 4
Collections: Paint My Body Gold





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anacaoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/gifts).



Dr. Chiu moved the doohickey in a careful and deliberate manner across the curve of Lena’s lower torso. “Okay, wow.”

“Wow what?” Lena asked, brow raised.

Dr. Chiu moved the screen so Lena and her lovers could see it. “I found the reason you’re this big already.”

“Fuck, it’s twins?” Bill said, gripping his wife’s shoulders.

“You’ve almost got it,” Dr. Chiu said with a little smile. “It’s triplets.”

“Triplets!” exclaimed Gavin, Bill, and Lena all together.

“Yep.” The doctor pointed to different areas on the ultrasound image. “There’s a little boy, there’s a little girl, aaand…” She moved the doohickey again. “...there’s a third one, kinda behind the first two. Third one’s smaller. I can’t tell the sex.”

“Fu-u-uck,” Gavin said through a laugh.

Lena frowned up at him. “What’s funny about you malakas putting **three kids** in me at once!?”

Now Bill frowned a bit, in confusion. “Did you just swear in Greek?”

“Oh, she's been watching those Kassandra memory recordings,” Gavin answered him.

“Because I wasn't getting enough big strong beautiful women in my life!” Lena said forcefully. “I love you men to bits, but oh, **Kassandra**! I needed Kassandra! I **craved** Kassandra!”

Bill chuckled and patted her shoulder. “She is quite attractive, I have to admit.”

“Those muscles,” Lena mused.

“That hair,” Gavin added, nodding.

“That fiery personality,” Bill said with a smile.

“Sad thing about the Animus is you can’t date anyone you meet in there,” Gavin said.

“Oh no, you **can** now!” Lena said. “Layla, our resident techie lesbian, added a ‘flirt’ dialogue option!”

Bill blinked in surprise. “Oh. I’ll have to check that out sometime.” He rubbed his chin. “Does that work for **all** our Animus recordings, including the previous ones? I’ve always wondered what da Vinci was like in bed…”

“Bet he...” Gavin stopped and shook Bill’s shoulder mildly. “Okay, we’ve **all** wondered what da Vinci was like in bed! But can we focus on the present right now? In case you forgot, **triplets** , Jesus Christ! We’ll have to build extra bedrooms on our house!”

“They don’t need their own bedrooms right away, Gav,” Lena said, chuckling.

“ **Eventually** they will!”

“Gavin, please,” Bill said placidly. “We built all the houses in the Farm, we can build a few extra bedrooms, especially given that we have several years to do it in.”

Gavin let go of Bill. “I suppose. I just…. don’t know if I can deal with three.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re not the one who’s got to carry them for nine months!”

Upon hearing this, Bill knelt down to be face-to-face with her. “Are you okay with that?” he said, rushing the words out. “It’s your choice if you d-”

“Oh Bill!” She put a hand on the side of his face. “My decision’s made. I want these kids, even if it’s going to be hard.”

Another smile broke through Bill’s beard, and he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Gavin joined with a kiss to the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s going to be a hell of a ride, dealing with three babies,” Gavin said, breaking an awkward silence after dinner.

“For sure. Sometimes I can barely deal with you two,” Bill responded.

“Hey!” Gavin exclaimed.

Lena shot him a look. “Bill.”

Bill threw up his hands. “It was a **joke** , come on. You know I love you, I’m sorry.”

“Okay, I know,” Gavin accepted, and approached him for a kiss.

“I need a kiss too,” Lena declared, coming close and opening her arms for a hug. 

“Hold your horses, you two, I only have the one mouth,” Bill said with a laugh. He pulled Gavin close against his chest and snuggled the both of them into Lena’s arms, and then gave little smooches to one and then the other.

Lena hummed in delight. “Hmm, you both smell so good.”

“Why, thank you dear,” Gavin replied, giving her a smooch as well.

Lena hummed again, and hugged them closer for a bit before letting go. “Do we want to continue this in the bedroom?” she asked naughtily.

“You fucking know it,” Gavin said as Bill just nodded. They headed together down the hall, hand-in-hand-in-hand.

Once in the bedroom, Lena deftly pulled both mens’ shirts off over their heads and tossed them into a far corner. Then she did “eeny-meeny-miney-mo” to decide whom to depants first. She landed on Bill, and began to unbuckle his belt while Gavin undid his own with equal speed. Once the men were suitably undressed, they led her to the soft pillow pile on the bed and returned the favor. Gavin unbuttoned her floral shirt and undid the fastenings on her amply-sized beige bra. Meanwhile, Bill took care of removing everything below her waist.

"So tell me, Lena, what kind of sexy things did Kassandra get up to?" Bill murmured, rubbing her thick thighs.

"There was this party in Athens," she answered through a big smile. "She met a man named Alkibiades who was _very_ skilled."

"Oh I've seen the files on him, yes," said Bill. "Cunning, intelligent, and flirty enough to rival Ezio!"

"He owned a fantastic polished stone dildo," Lena said dreamily. "The sensation was truly unique."

"I bet it was," Gavin nodded. "Would you like one of ours tonight? They're not stone, but-"

"The bumpy glass one would be nice," she said, pupils wide with anticipation.

"A fine choice, madame," said Gavin. He kissed her for a moment and then went to the chest where they kept these things.

Bill spread her legs apart and leaned in to tongue along her labia, drawing a shudder and a soft moan. He licked again and again, getting her nice and wet.

Meanwhile, Gavin had found [the specified dildo](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0386/0093/products/IMG_4331.jpg). The core was transparent, the bumps ocean-blue. Grinning, he ran the cool glass tip around one of her dark nipples.

Lena moaned again, in surprise and pleasure. “Fuck, you two are so good… I’m so blessed.” She shivered blissfully as Gavin continued to tease around her breasts.


	3. Chapter 3

The taste of Lena's juices and the sound of her arousal were acting in tandem to make Bill throbbing and hard. He came up from her pussy and caught his breath, heart beating like a drum. "Lena, my sweet, I want to fuck you, can I-"

"Oh yes, Bill, yes, go ahead!"

"Aw hold on," said Gavin. "Thought we were going to use the dildo."

Lena grinned wickedly. "Double fuck me, then. Cock _and_ dildo."

"Which one where?"

"Hmmm… Surprise me!"

Now it was Gavin who grinned. He leaned over and whispered in Bill's ear.

"Might be a challenge," Bill mused quietly, "but I'm up for trying."

Gavin kissed Bill briefly, with a tiny bit of tongue, then moved to rub the glass dildo along Lena's dripping lips to lubricate it.

"Ohhh-mm," she murmured, eyelids fluttering. The cool bumps on her warm clit were heavenly.

Gavin pushed it inside. She gasped and smiled at him to continue. Gavin thrusted the toy a few times, slow but steady, and then moved it in a gentle stirring motion, stretching her walls. "Might be a tight squeeze. Can you take it, babe?" he asked, sultrily. "Both Bill and the dildo in here?"

There was a short pause before Lena answered, "Try me!"

Bill and Gavin both smiled broadly. Gavin stretched her a bit more and then held the dildo still. Bill took his shaft in hand and pointed it into the space between the dildo and her clit. Sure as Gavin had said, it was tight, but the wetness of her flesh helped him slip in with mild effort.

"Ohhh fu-uck," Lena breathed.

Her husbands spoke together. "Are you good?" "Should we stop?"

"No no, it's good, oh fuck. Stuff me full, boys!"

Bill eased in deeper. The bumpy hard surface of the dildo pressed right up against the sensitive underside of his cock, providing a sensational contrast with the stretchy give of his wife. He managed to get in all four inches of himself, and stayed buried for a moment, panting heavily.

Gavin slowly started pistoning the dildo in-and-out, and a grunting expletive spilled from Bill's mouth.

"Fuck me, babes," Lena exhorted. "The stretching is nnnh, so good!"

Bill carefully matched Gavin's thrusts with the dildo, in-and-out, in-and-out. "Lena, I'm… going to cum!"

"I'm gonna cum too," Lena said gaspingly. "Fuck, just a little more!" The dual penetration had her on cloud nine, each pump of dick and dildo filling her so perfectly, dancing along the border between pain and luscious pleasure.

“You kinky girl, you really like this, huh?” Gavin said in the dirtiest voice he could muster. “Getting your pussy pounded to the limit, testing how full you can get?”

“Yes, oh yes, I love it!” she cried. “I’m close to cumming!”

“We all are!” Gavin laughed. His cock was rubbing up against Lena’s left leg, twitching in anticipation as he rocked back-and-forth. “You’re just so fucking hot!”

“One strong sexy woman,” Bill said, voice deep and heavy with exertion.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Bill who came first, filling Lena with a burst of warm seed, and she climaxed a few seconds later. Bill pulled her hands up and kissed both as they rode down the wave. Her smile and eyes sparkled like stars in the night sky. “You’re so beautiful when you cum,” he said breathlessly.

“You’re so beautiful when you’re making me cum.”

The two were spellbound a few moments, lost in each other’s aura, and then, as the dildo was removed, they remembered Gavin.

“Gav?” Bill asked, pulling out and looking to him.

“We still need to finish you off,” Lena purred.

“Yes indeed,” said the grinning Gavin. He was sitting on the corner of their bed, rubbing the still-wet dildo around his shaft. “Which one of you wants to take me?”

“I’ll take you,” Bill said authoritatively. He took the dildo from his husband and passed it to his wife, then pressed a strong kiss to Gavin’s lips. Their tongues teased and stroked each other for a long minute before Bill moved and kissed a path down Gavin’s neck and chest.

Lena enjoyed the show her husbands were putting on. While she watched, she ran the bumpy glass dildo along her reddened labia, teasing herself toward another orgasm. When Bill kneeled before Gavin, she whistled in horny approval.

"You gonna suck me, Bill?" Gavin asked, smiling hotly.

"Absolutely," the slightly older man answered, firm yet playful. He took just the first inch or so at first, sucking gently, teasingly.

“Mmf. Guess that's another reason you're known as the _head_ Assassin," Gavin joked.

"I'll say!" Lena called.

Bill smirked around Gavin's cockhead to acknowledge the pun, then took a couple more inches slowly into his mouth. Gavin raked a hand through Bill’s longish hair, wordlessly praising him.

Lena slid the dildo inside herself again and rubbed her clit in slow circles as Bill worked the whole thing past his lips. “Get it, babe! Suck that dick.”

In response to that, Bill smirked again and started moving his head back and forth. “S’gooh?” he said muffledly.

Gavin nodded, tilting his hips forward a bit into the warm wetness. “Real good, hon. Next time I gotta return the favor. Been too long since I gave you oral.”

Bill hummed affirmatively.

Gavin glanced at Lena fingering herself. “Lemme help you with that?” he offered, leaning back on the bed and gesturing. “Move your vag up here and I’ll eat you out a bit.”

Lena accepted the offer without hesitation, taking out the dildo and moving to sit astride his face. "Love you, baby," she said, stroking his hair and face as he began licking with zeal. 

The trio dissolved into a rhythm of quiet grunts and gasps as they pleasured each other. Eventually Bill did something with his tongue that put Gavin right over the edge. Gavin’s little cry of release as he spilled down Bill’s throat was so delicious to Lena, that she climaxed her second time when she heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't PLAN to write three chapters of sex it just HAPPENED


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what fucking year does this take place in, i don't even know. sometime between 1980 and 2020 lolz

Aside from Lena skipping out on teaching fighting lessons, and all three of them skipping out on field missions, her pregnancy hadn’t much changed their daily schedule of activities. They still attended various meetings to be briefed on the latest ups and downs of their endless war, and they still answered a boatload of emails requesting guidance on thorny issues. 

“There’s this girl, Aliyah Khan, got a bloody bright mind, and she’s in a financial pickle,” Moussa sent in his latest London update. The email then detailed Aliyah’s work with cryptocurrency and economics. “I fear if we don’t get to her first, the Templars will,” Moussa finished ominously.

“Bring her in then. Why haven’t you already?” Bill sent back.

“It’s the money; I think the only way to entice her will be paying off her debt.”

Bill didn’t hesitate. “I authorize you to use my backup fund,” he sent, along with the account and routing number.

Gavin was reading over his shoulder. “Don’t give away your whole savings, honey. We need some of that for the babies.”

“It’s one debt, Gavin, how much could it be?” Bill shot him a smile.

“Stuff’s expensive in London!”

“Don’t worry so much, leave the worrying to me,” Bill said, gently pulling Gavin down eye-to-eye with him.

Gavin was going to talk again, but Bill pulled him softly into a kiss.

Paul and Susan, the other two people in the computer room, shared a smirk at the lovebirds’ expense. The BillGavLena trio were somewhat infamous around the Farm for their public displays of affection.

After heavenly seconds that seemed to stretch long like rubber, Gavin broke free to catch a breath. He smiled, and raked a hand through Bill’s hair. “Let’s save some of that energy for a more private place and time, how about?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bill said, still smiling.

Just then, Lena’s voice came sing-songing down the hall towards them. “Yoo-hoo, boooys! I’ve got a list of naaames!”

Gavin shot to his feet in an instant, and Bill followed suit a second slower. “Do tell,” Bill said as they came to stand close on either side of her.

“Okay, so I like Phoebe, Daniel, Aya, Diana, Leonardo, Lucy, Claudia, Desmond, Eivor-”

“The fuck is an Eivor?” Gavin blurted without much aforethought.

Lena glared daggers at him. “For your information, Eivor was a Scandinavian Assassin warrior and strategist. With Eagle Vision even.”

“But babe, we’re not Scandinavian.”

“But I like it; it means ‘good luck’.”

Bill peered at the list in her hand, seeing many additional things written past Eivor. “You picked **all these names** for just **three** babies?”

“More options are always better, ¿verdad?”

Gavin was rubbing his chin. “Can we modernize the name Eivor into… I dunno, Everett or something?”

“Everett?” Lena stuck her tongue out. “Ugh.”

Gavin followed up. “How about Evie, then? Another great one from history, and close-ish to Eivor.”

“Evie is nice,” Lena said, jotting it down in the little space remaining on her paper.


End file.
